


Until Morale Improves

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Fight Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still see Tyler Durden.<br/>Narrator/Tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Morale Improves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Derek Des Anges

 

 

I still see Tyler Durden. 

I see him in the back of family photographs, standing there with this shit-eating grin on his face. I see him watching me from across the street. I see him blowing balloons up for little kids. I see him as a living statue outside the supermarket, twelve different positions a day, groping some poor, insecure guy's balls when nobody's looking. I see him in my fucking coffee.

He's in the mirror whenever I go to look at the throbbing, discolored scar on my cheek that's probably infected by now, calling me a poor baby for living with the pain. He grins and whistles. He puts a hand on my shoulder, and I try to convince myself that I can't feel it, not really. He's wearing the same sunglasses he wore the day he blew up the credit card companies. The day I blew up the credit card companies. 

Language is a formality at this point.

I don't tell Marla, even though by now I'm living with her, sucking down the same air and fucking under the same sheets. I don't know if I'm scared or don't think it's worth bringing up, but nothing happens, and life goes on. One night, I dream it's Tyler in bed with me instead of Marla, and he pounds me into the mattress again and again. Through the sweat and cheap bed-sheets and arms tight around my chest, it takes everything for me not to call his name instead of hers.

And life goes on. 

 


End file.
